Sweet Marriage
by iceytina
Summary: Amy and Shadow are finally getting married but Eggman wasn't invited and so he plans to spoil their wedding! [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hi, hi! People have been asking for a sequel to 'Roses Are Red' so here it is, in the form of a happy, careless fic about Shadow and Amy's wedding + honeymoon! I give Shadow'sgirlfriendamyrose credit for thinking up the main plot and myself the little tidbits, mwuha! Thanks SGAR for the sweet emails and inspiring me. - you're awesome!

If this story isn't as funny as I had wanted it, I am trying. Romance, drama, and sadness is my main theme-humor is almost foreign for me to write and very difficult so please be lenient on this story-I'm practicing.

PS: Sorry for not publishing this sooner! I needed a break from writing and I got some valuable things done like my topsites list and my blog!

**REMEMBER**: Shadow, Amy, Eggman, Rouge etc-none of it belongs to me but to SEGA!

**CHAPTER ONE**: Ahh, wedding plans!

**-JUMP5: Dance With Me (Barnyard Remix)-**

Perhaps Shadow should have been sorry he ever asked Amy to become his wife, to love and to cherish from this time forth, in health and in sickness, till death do them part. If he wasn't, pretty soon he would be. Amy Rose was never a young woman to consider a conservative wedding for herself. In her eyes, a wedding only came once and as she said to Rouge one busy afternoon, wedding invitations spilling over the table, "Weddings only come once and I'm going to blast this one through the roof!" Poor Shadow.

He watched her progress with silent regret. Envelopes were mailed months in advance if the special spring date, satin cloths and crystal china was ordered. A church was booked for the afternoon and florists were hired. Amy checked all of her plans and ideas with Rouge and double-checked with Shadow, of course, though she couldn't see beyond Rouge's opinion and so whatever Shadow suggested whizzed through one ear and out the other.

Soon most of the challenging plans were fulfilled and only one large block stood in the way of her dream wedding: the wedding wardrobe. All the flower girls had to have lacy, frilly gowns; the best man and ring bearer had to have tuxedos as well as the groom; and the bride had to have the one-in-a-millennia wedding gown to prance in through the dancing and fun to follow the ceremony.

With May 27 rushing upon them in a month, Amy Rose, with trusty Rouge at her side and a huge gang of members to her back, set out to excavate those special wedding shops, Shadow trailing silently in the rear of the wild beast. Cream was a flower girl along with her two cute girl pals, a squirrel named Butter and a hedgehog named Whip; Sonic, of all hedgehogs, was to be the best man and Tails had the singular job of being ring bearer; Knuckles didn't have a function, to his utter glee, and was able to stay on Angel Island as Amy wrecked havoc throughout the city. Rouge was the wedding coordinator and so attended every function happily.

So, on the crisp morning of April 19, sun half breaking through the puffy stratus clouds, Amy burst through the doors of a huge wedding warehouse and formal attire emporium known as 'A Formal Gown'. The clock read 8:00 AM sharp. Today was the day she was going to buy her wedding gown-no expense spared-Shadow's tuxedo and all the rest of the pretty outfits for her perfect wedding!

"Shadow, come with me and we'll look for your tuxedo first. Men are never as careful about their looks as us women are." Amy chuckled, "Rouge, we'll need your opinion and the rest of you need to start looking for matching gowns."

Shadow glared at his feet and Sonic sneered at his pretense, "I like shopping, to bad you don't! Don't be a loser. Ames and me love shopping, right Ames?"

"Sure, Sonic! Too bad Shadow doesn't." The gang shuffled through racks of rich fabrics to a large box-like section in the back of the store. Manikins of male hedgehogs stood tall, wearing the suave tuxedos on display. All different variations of styles lined the walls, the wedding apparel reflecting different dimensions through time: 12th century, 14th century, 18th century. Amy rubbed her hands in delight. Twelve tall mirrors lined the walls and top hats hung from side racks. She grabbed a one-gallon black hat and stuck it on Shadow's head. "You look so cute!" She squealed.

Shadow fingered the rim of the hat dubiously, raising an eyebrow towards his reflection in one of the mirrors, then eagerly pulled the hat off and hung it back up. "I think not," He growled lightly, "Those hats died out over a hundred years ago."

"But for our wedding, and since it's a special occasion, we can have special costumes! I was thinking of the 18th century satin look-top hats and silk suits for the guys and velvet gowns for the girls. It would be so much fun to dress up like they did back then for the occasion! What do you say, Shadow?"

"Wedding's aren't plays, Amy." Was all he replied with in a dry, monotone voice.

"Did I say that?" Amy reached for the hat again, "I think the guys would look really handsome wearing all those frills and lace like the rich stiffs used to wear back then, don't you think so Rouge? And we can all talk like they did back then and dance like that and eat only 18th century English food on little plates and drink out of elegant china cups!"

"Hm… Let me see for myself," The albino bat shoved the hat back on Shadow's head, pushing him in front of the mirror. Her smile didn't help reassure him but she spoke optimistically, "Yes! I agree with you, Amy. It would certainly add to the ceremonious pomp of the wedding. Totally unnecessary but you know how great it would look!"

"Then all the guys will wear the hats and the suits-complete with silk sashes and silk knee-breeches!" A low groan emitted from Shadow's throat upon that announcement but no one noticed and no one seemed to care, once again, about his opinion. He was only the groom, afterall. "They'll all be like this one but I want that one over there because it has a red rose on the side of each hat. This is going to be so ultra-romantic!" She pointed to another top gallon hat surrounded by copies of itself. "Let's get the guys to try these on to size them."

Sonic whizzed in front of the mirror, hat on his head, and smirked, "This hat makes me look so hot! Whadda ya' think, Tails? All the cute girls will kiss my feet when I come in the church dressed like an English king! Amy has few ideas that are actually worth somethin'-this is one!" The hat twirled on Sonic's finger then he plunked it back over his head, lowering the rim before his eyes, murmuring in a conspicuous, mysterious voice, "You owe me some doe, hand it ova'"

"That's great Sonic!" Tails cheered, always the faithful fan and friend of the world's bluest hero, "What do you think about mine?"

"Too big. Besides, you'd never look as cute as I do with one ol' these on. Ha, ha! Did you know me old uncle has a chest full o' these things? I swear he's way ancient or something terrible freaky. He keeps it locked way away so no one can ever get into it."

"Really? How do you know this if he hides it so well?"

"Uh…"

"Sonic! Did you go snooping?" Tails pulled one of Sonic's quills triumphantly, the snotty hedgehog teetering a pace back to catch his balance, "You always did have a knack for sticking your nose into other peoples' stuff! You're such an old hag sometimes!"

"Waa! Forget it, Tails, no big deal!" He couldn't deny not having had snooped where he shouldn't, but Uncle Chuck never knew so no big deal, right?"

Suddenly Amy's hyper voice interrupted Tails' advancements upon Sonic's awful sins with a loud "Oh, how dashing you look in that suit! I feel like I'm getting married right now!" and a smooth Rouge breaking in, "Shadow, I must say… I've never seen you look more becoming and heaven knows it's a trial to get you to look good in anything!"

Shadow blinked undecidedly at his reflection, which shared his state of mind. Amy had forced him to try on a heavy felt and satin suit that he currently felt was choking him, with a top-gallon hat and a pair of stylish white cloves, unlike the comfortable ones he normally wore. A pair of shiny dress shoes covered his feet, white silk tights covered his legs up to his knees where a pair of black, velvet breeches finished the pants to the top; his neck felt itching and terribly hot covered with a whole wad of cotton and satin frills and puffs, which cused him to look positively absurd. The coat he wore felt ten pounds, tight, and uncomfortable; and at the end of every sleeve stuck out, from the coat, a decorated curly trim. He stood, arms stretched out, the females cooing over his devastating handsomeness, wishing he were at home playing video games.

"Rouge, I-I have to take this picture!" Amy dug for a camera but Cream, Whip, and Butter were running towards her with glowing smiles on their faces.

"Amy," Cream skidded to a halt, 'We found some really nice dresses!"

"You did? Are they 18th century styled? For my wedding, I've decided to have everyone wear 18th century clothing."

"I think these are! They're really pretty-you have to come see!" They snagged her and Rouge's hands and ran off gaily among the racks of think clothing and out of sight. Upon this sudden abandonment, Shadow turned from the mirror with horror written on his face. Sonic chuckled then broke into wild fits of snorting laughter with Tails shushing him constantly, lest Shadow's anger should get the best of him.

"Yo, Shadow, you look so slick these days! New haircut?"

"Shush, hedgehog, before something bad happens," The black hedgehog grit, scowling with clenched fists, wishing he could take the silly costume off. Amy would kill him if she came back and he wasn't dressed up for she hadn't finished measuring him for a custom outfit. But Sonic was really trying his patience.

Tails continued to try to get Sonic to stop teasing Shadow, but Sonic shoved the little yellow ball aside and whipped out a hanky. "Sniff, oh Shadow," He poorly imitated an English accent, "perhaps one of these days I won't have to call you faker anymore."

"Faker! I do declare that this mishish image of myself is not the correct reflection. You take to light of this situation, I dare say, yes indeed, and shall pay for it upon my word!" Shadow lunged at the hedgehog after his perfect imitation of English speech and style, belching his almost-twin in the face. They rolled and Shadow's costume gained dirt and rips along the way. Such insults of the fight where thrown back and forth from the enemies but their clawing, punching, and shoving continued more severely as their rage grew. Tails hovered close to the ceiling in agony but saw Amy returning hastily with Rouge and the girls. He sighed. Sometimes Sonic and Shadow could be such boys.

"Shadow, Sonic!" Rouge gasped angrily, "Stop it-stop this NOW!" She attempted to wrench the bruised pair apart but screamed when she herself was dragged down into the bunch, "EEEEK!"

"Shadow, I knew you were nothing good! Don't you-OOW-care that Rouge is getting hurt?" Sonic had his arms around Shadow's neck and Shadow was continuously punching Sonic in the mouth.

"Well, I don't see you coming to a truce!" Sonic snapped, releasing his grip and falling backwards into a rack of wedding gowns, sending the rack crashing with a loud crack. "I mean, if you cared, you'd stop this to spare her!"

"HA!"

"Shadow, stop it, Sonic!" Amy stomped her feet on the side, crying, with Cream and her friends by her side. "STOP IT NOW! YOU'RE RUINING MY DAY!" But was ignored. Glaring, she paused with a bright idea in her head. "Hey, I'll buy lunch: chilidogs and chips!"

"Chilidogs?" Sonic kicked Shadow in the face and hopped up, "Alright! I'm starved!" Bruised dressed his bright blue coat, face especially; he had a large black eye and large claw marks covering his arms. But, stupidly, he could care less, and so clapped his hands energetically, Shadow forgotten, "YEAH! This is a hot cool day!"

"Simpleton hedgehog," Shadow whispered bitterly. The costume he had on was nothing but shreds now-completely ruined. He was as beaten as Sonic but actually realized his foolishness in the situation and so, timidly approaching Amy, asked if he could be dismissed to go home and rest.

"Shadow, how could you DO this?" Amy asked, "To act this way, to ruin a costume that you don't even own and to fight? Look at the damage you've caused!" She pointed to the domino effect the one rack had had on several others. Cashiers and employees glared at the party furiously. "I am not going to pay for this damage-you will! No you CANNOT go home yet!"

And so she stomped her foot one last time and stormed from the building. No doubt they'd never be allowed back in there again-thanks to Shadow and Sonic. Although there were many other places to shop, Amy was particularly fond of that store so leaving it permanently painted her inwardly in a deep way.

-

"Ah, the mail! Eh, the wedding invitation ought to be in here somewhere," Eggman fell into his chair with a crack and spread the tall stack of letters before him. "Hate mail, bills, government threats, love letters, evil henchmen applicants," He chucked a whole pile down a swallowing garbage dispenser, fingering through the still-heavy load. "World domination requests, terrorism affiliation requests, Sonic exterminators, sharpshooters…Whaaaaat?" He finally stacked the thin pile slowly, "No wedding invitation? Perhaps it hadn't come yet-no, I should have received it by now. Amy's wedding is a month away." Standing, his twisted face warped into a horrible, angry frown, "I can't believe this! That they wouldn't invite the world's GREATEST scientist is outrageous!"-Prolonging the last part of the word-"Well, I'll just have to teach them what happens if they DON'T invite important people of consequence like me!"

He pushed off with his feet still sitting in the chair, rolling across his spacious office to a large computer at the end of the room. A laughable sight if anyone could have seen him wheeling around in a chair.

Typing in his six-letter, extremely genius password, E G G M A N, the evil plotter pressed a button and laughed to himself. "I'll just have to put an end to their wedding with a new ingenious scheme: Operation Wedding Tears.

With a spin, Eggman broke into one of his loud serious of evil laughter. The frame cracked though and Eggman yelled as the chair spun out of control and he toppled backwards with a loud crash, from his heavy bulk, onto the floor.

-

**R R!**


	2. Chapter Two: Of All the Pomp!

**REMEMBER**: Shadow, Amy, Eggman, Rouge etc-none of it belongs to me but to SEGA!

**CHAPTER TWO**: Of all the Pomp!

Tomorrow was the day, the day Amy and Shadow became husband and wife! Everything was set: flowers, tables, curtains-everything. All the guests were to come dressed as English ladies of old, all the men acting as gentlemen. The behavior, wording, and style of the wedding were to be like a role-play and whoever played it the best would win 1000 in cash!

Amy drowned in the endless layers of her wedding dress as she put it on once again just to test her reflection. Her gown was v-necked, lined with transparent pink lace tucked into the sleeves and neck trim; the dress flowed far in the back for more ceremonial extravagance. Around her neck clasped a golden chain necklace with rubies lined on it's outer side and her hair had been, with much toiling pain, curled 18th-century fashion around her temples though her quills hung the same in the back. Satin, silk and velvet her gown was sewn with, full of swirling, beautiful patterns, complete with a veil and high waist line as all the gowns of the time had been.

Shadow was going to look more dashing than any of the other men in the whole church, she mused. Even without any special clothing on, he was the best-looking guy around and thinking of him dancing with her dressed like a gentleman caused her nerves to start jumping. She had carefully picked out the wardrobe styles for the ring bearer, best man, and flower girls-oh, this was going to be perfect!

"Don't take my gentle countenance as a definition that I am a witless girl. 'Tis a crime indeed if you thought of me as that, I declare." She practiced some random English at herself in the mirror but came out dissatisfied at how her accent sounded. Still work to do and only one day left to practice! She worried about her wording.

"This is a fake piano player," Eggman explained to a set of androids recently built, "It will play the piano out of key-extremely. You,"-pointing to a replica of the priest that was to perform the ceremony-"Are to not wed them. You are to mess up your wording so much that their wedding shall not be valid!" The android nodded so Eggman turned to his last android which had the greatest part. "You are to destroy the food, ruin the flowers, and rip up the cloths as well as park all the cars in illegal parking spots as the chauffeur." It too nodded and Eggman was satisfied. "Now, get all of you out of my sight, stupid, worthless machines-to your work!"

Simultaneously, the three machines nodded and stalked from the room.

"One, two, one two, one two…"

"Practicing the wedding march, Tails?"

"Hmm?" Tails glanced up from his slow walk down the sidewalk, "Oh, hey Sonic. Ya, I was. I'm really nervous about this."

"What's the big deal?" Sonic slung his legs over a railing, dressed in a full 18th century formal costume, "You hold the pillow up with the ring and take slow steps to the front of the ol' church. Think about delivering chili dogs to a customer-no difference!"

"Geez, that's sort of a lame example," the cute fox wined slightly, "This is a lot more important than working at a fast food restaurant. Amy and Shadow are truly in love, Sonic, and this wedding means a lot to her even if she over does things sometimes."

"You're too mature for your own age sometimes, Tails. I know you're right-but I don't care!" He hopped off the railing and started scratching the silk stockings, "This stupid outfit is giving me all sorts of problems! These-these-these-"  
"Stockings." Tails bit his lower lip, giggling cutely as Sonic clawed at his legs.

"Stockings! Yes, these stockings are itching me insane and these-what are these anyways?"

"Breeches?"

"Yes! I have never worn anything as stupid as this in my LIFE! How did those frilly, silly, girlish guys back then even stand this stuff? It's totally dumb!"

"But you do look pretty cool in them, Sonic."

"COOL? In this coat?"

"Look, here comes Rouge and Cream and Whip and Butter-wow, they all look so great!" Tails escaped from Sonic's ranting into a more safe company of English-dressed girls and pretty women plus Knuckles. They all instantly commented and praised his appearance for he was garbed in a handsome suit, matching Sonic's and Knuckles', of white, silk stockings, black velvet breeches and coat, topped with a frilly handkerchief around the neck and frilly sleeves.

Rouge was wearing a creamy white, satin gown that flowed to her feet. Her top was square and low, as usual, and trimmed with lace. The gown's sleeves were three-fourths and flowing with soft lace at the trimming. At her shoulder swung a fancy umbrella for show and a round her neck sat a gold chain necklace with a fat, purple ruby. The three little girls' gowns matched hers, but had cute hats to go along with them.

"You look very grown," Rouge winked at Tails and Knuckles rolled his eyes from her other side. He hadn't wanted to become part of the mess of this whole ceremony, but Amy had insisted that since Knuckles was part of the gang, that he should take part in something. It hadn't been his choice to wear the matching costumes of the men but he had been forced to and his own collar itched his neck almost to the point of insanity.

"Thanks, Rouge. You look wonderful!"

"You're so sweet," She turned to Knuckles and tucked her hands under the crook of his arm tighter, "Let's get to the church, sweetie. As coordinator, I need to be there early to make sure everything's going fine."

He blushed and cleared his throat, motioning to Sonic, who ran over in a flash. "Don't ruin your clothes, Sonic."

"Stop ordering me around."

"I wasn't." The guardian headed off towards a huge, old stone cathedral standing against the sun on a hilltop. "I'm just in a fowl mood so lay off me, hedgehog."

The room hushed, all voices died away. Pachabel played live from a grand orchestra situated at the far right corner of the open cathedral's main auditorium. The double doors opened and a small form hesitantly emerged from the darkness of the room within. Proud faces beamed as Tails mentally reviewed his small, but important role in his mind.

"Right, left, right left," He whispered only to himself, taking cautious steps, a maroon pillow extended with two golden rings lying on the soft padding. He swallowed nervously, but suddenly tripped over a lose string of vines that had been lying on the floor in front of him and with a loud wail, fell forward smack on his face! "CRUD!" The fox bolted up after the running rings in a panic, "I didn't do it-I swear! It's not my fault!"

The guests gasped emphatically and Shadow stood in shock at the front of the altar. "Tails! Get the rings!" He spoke up hastily, "How could you be so clumsy?"

"Stop scolding me, Shadow! This would have happened to you as well if you were the ring bearer and I was getting married!"

"No it wouldn't have. I can't even imagine you getting married and me being in your position!"

Tails had to admit that he couldn't imagine himself getting married either, nevertheless Shadow carrying the rings. But he shoved the thought aside, crawling underneath benches, causing old hens to scream and hoot when he slid under their skirts.

"What's going on and what's that awful racket?" Rouge entered the auditorium in a rush, her hand raised to her right ear where a speaker was attached, "Tails!"

"Rouge! Some vines were in the way and I tripped and fell and now I've lost the rings!"

"WHAT!" She roared loudly, "Well-well-find them!"

"More easily said than done." Tails shoved a fat old bag of a woman out of the way, ignoring her wails, and started scouting the grounds again on his knees. "I FOUND THEM!" He suddenly erupted from a far corner on the church. A male hedgehog grunted loudly when Tails reached into the man's shoes and retrieved the pair of rings. "Let's go!"

Rouge pinched Tails on the ear before disappearing back inside the doors and out of sight. The music continued, but for some reason, it wasn't the heavenly, soft tune of before, but a wild rock and roll tune. Hedgehogs, echidnas, squirrels-the whole crowd looked at each other, murmuring. Tails ran up to the front of the church and tripped over his too-long pants this time, falling flat on his face again, his arms extended. The rings flew into the air and Shadow dove forward, snatching them within his gloved palms.

"TAILS!" He roared.

**-Jump5: Joyride-**

Next came the flower girls. The order might have been wrong, but Rouge wasn't a professional wedding coordinator and so no one would know or care, she figured. Besides, the little girls looked like angels skipping down the isles and tossing daisies around the room.

"It's time for you to go in," The bat turned to a shaking bride standing before the closed doors. "You'll be fine. Shadow loves you and that's what's important."

"Oh, Rouge, you've always been here to help me through my problems."

"Yes," Rouge checked the flowing English gown one last time before hugging Amy Rose, "I know-accept when I wasn't around, but you're not a girl anymore and your problems aren't small and unimportant. You're a woman who has huge, looming issues that only the one you love can help you through now. You can always come to me but go to him first. I mean, c'mon, I'm not a therapist or anything. Today, you will no longer be Amy Rose Hedgehog the single woman; you will be Mrs. Shadow Hedgehog. Oh! I'm so happy for you! Go: go out now before I kick you out there!"

Somewhere along that line of happy thought, Rouge had gotten teary and so Amy turned away from the jewel thief and inhaled as the doors opened. She clawed at Sonic's arm. He rolled his eyes and stepped out into the light. Everyone stood for the bride and many 'ooos' and 'aaas', accompanied by happy sighs and sniffles from friends and family, filled the room. The wedding march started.

Amy gripped Sonic harder and he could swear that her fingernails had punctured holes in his coat as she slowly marched down the isle up to altar.

What's up with the piano player? She glared at the pianist who was banging the keys harshly and out of tune in a mechanical manner. His head shifted heft and right in a freaky Frankenstein manner and his hands were frozen as he banged the keys.

At the altar, the couple stood side by side. The music ceased and the priest's hand rose over them both in a blessing. He made the cross symbol over his chest and started to speak. "Here now come before us today, these here two 'hogs to become a thing. Today, they do the marriage pomp to live as a happy couple should. But we all know it won't last. They'll fail with squabbles and pain as all marriages do. In about a year, they'll do the divorce thing and split. It's normal." Bone silence crept over the room but the priest continued monotonously. "Shadow, ya take this chick as your girl?"

"Uh…" Shadow blinked in shock at the demeanor of this priest and his verbal indolence. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" Glancing at his bride, he saw her enraged face but warned her to be calm.

"Stick the gold on her finger, you twit." The priest ignored his questions and gestured angrily. "Oh, I forgot to ask if anyone might not want these two 'hogs 'doin the marriage."

"Stop this and do this right! Don't ruin my special day!" Amy screeched.

"No one? I say neither of you can be married!"

"Who gave you such authority?" Shadow growled viciously, "What has come over you to act in such a manner? I demand you perform the ceremony correctly or leave!"

"Does not compute! Danger, danger! Error! Mal-function! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Head spinning, the priest's arms vibrated wildly. First, his robes flew off in random directions then his head blasted off through the ceiling with a deranged smirk on its frozen face, fireworks screaming through the building.

Amy screamed as building rubble started collapsing around them but Shadow was faster than the slabs of falling ceiling and whisked her up in his arms out the door into the parking lot.

"That priest was a fake!" Shadow seethed, "Made my Eggman no doubt to ruin our wedding!"

"I hate that rotten egg more than ever now!" Amy stomped her foot, "Trying to wreck my wedding is so evil it's unimaginable! Who will marry us now?"  
"Guys, what happened?" Knuckles just happened to run up from nowhere with the master emerald in his hand. "I was touring the grounds when I saw fireworks and the church starting collapsing! I used the master emerald to transport everyone to safety. What happened?" He repeated.

Shadow nodded slowly at Amy who had been staring at Knuckles and so she innocently approached him, laying a silky, gloved hand on his shoulder. Knuckles cringed at her strange behavior and openly raised a cautious eyebrow at her.

"Since the priest is… unavailable now, would you marry us, Knuckles?" Her eyes sparkled like diamonds, her expression anxious and soft. Her fingers clutched his coat sleeve with determination.

"Sheesh, Amy. I've never married anyone before. I can't do this! I mean-this is way different that guarding the master emerald! This can't work!"

"But you can and you will so get up on that soap box and DO it! I will be a married woman today and NO one's stopping me!"

"Fine! You're such a brat sometimes!" Knuckles hopped up on a rotting box in the parking lot, looking almost laughable in a full costume. He cleared his throat and looked around him. Tails was standing with the rings, Sonic was nearby, Shadow and Amy were present as wall as Butter, Cream, and Whip. "Gather round!" He yelled loudly. The crowds packed in. "Since the church is destroyed, Amy has asked me to perform her wedding so I'll do it!" The red Echidna now looked down at Amy and Shadow. It was more than a strange moment as Knuckles's demeanor changed from a guardian to a priest and he professionally commenced, "Shadow, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to cherish from this time forth, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Shadow gazed into Amy's hazel eyes seriously and she gazed back with loving passion.

"Amy, do you take Shadow as your lawful wedded husband? To love and to cherish from this time forth, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She responded clearly.

"May we have the rings?"

Tails lifted the cushion and Shadow carefully turned the hard, gold ring over in his fingers then turned and took Amy's extended hand.

"Repeat after me," Knuckles started as Shadow slowly slid the ring onto her finger, "I Shadow the hedgehog, give you this ring."

"I, Shadow the hedgehog, give you this ring."

"Wear it with love and joy."

"Wear it with love and joy."

"I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this time forward."

"I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this time forward." The ring slid almost fully onto her slender finger. Shadow rubbed her palm slowly.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

The guests once again sighed in proud acclamation. Now Knuckles turned to Amy and repeated the wedding vows with her obediently reciting the words to Shadow. She slid the matching wedding band on his, now un-gloved, hand. At last, Knuckles blinking broadly, he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Shadow lifted the veil slowly and dared not breathe at how beautiful and perfect Amy was. She was his now and forever and no one else would ever be able to hold her or kiss her or love her the way he could. How did he ever become the special, privileged one to ever deserve her attention and adoration? They were so different, but people had always said that opposites attract.

He protectively brought her against him and wrapped her within his arms in a tender kiss. "Now you're mine, sealed forever." He smirked by her lips and she smiled back, like an angel.

"Eggman couldn't have spoiled my wedding no matter what he would have tried. You're mine and mine only and no one would have stopped me from marrying you."

"I remember when you once used those words with Sonic."

"Yes, I remember too," Her cheeks darkened, but she quickly brightened and broke away, "Remember: we're all going to the ball now so we best put our English skills to the test!"

"But-but!"

Amy and Shadow's reservations at the ballroom hadn't been damaged from Eggman's last fit so everyone was dancing and laughing.

English dances were far different than any of the de-generated body movements of the current age. Around fifteen couples would stand across from each other and when the music started, they'd perform a flowing, graceful dance of stepping around other partners, linking back together, and performing some slow turns and movements of their arms. The whole dance, any dance, was a very complex matter of skill, timing, and elegancy and it took hours of toil to learn it.

"Ah, dear Amy, when are you and your groom to quit this place for your honeymoon? The city of Casinopolis is quite the attraction these days, I dare say."

"At six, lady Acorn," Amy had changed from her wedding gown and now wore a bright pink gown of the richest fabrics and fanciest designs that trailed her feet. Poof sleeves hung from her shoulders sand lovely pink blossoms were pinned atop her head. Sparkled had been sprinkled over her face and on her gloved hand proudly beamed the wedding band. "We are to go first forth through the city to the airport where he finest of planes shall bring us to the tropical islands of Islandopolis where we shall not quit until the next week."

"Not a fortnight?"

"I could not stand to stay there for so long! Do you even know what a fortnight is?"

Sally dodged the question with further inquiries as to the lodgings and what activities the couple would be doing while on their honeymoon, repeating her hopes of their greatest joy. The princess was wearing her royal insignia with Sonic by her side sipping punch silently, glancing at the dancing couples longingly. Amy could only guess what was slurring through Sonic's highly illogical, immature brain. That boy must have fallen on his head when he was young, she believed.

"Miss Amy?" Cute Tails approached bashfully, "May I reserve the next two dances?" His English accent was flawless.

"Most happily, Tails." She smiled and curtsied. Tails bowed and walked off.

Sonic suddenly grabbed Amy's hand, "Remember, sweet sister, you had promised me a happy jig this round!" He smirked at her but Amy turned away from him. "Aww, don't slight me!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FAILED!" Eggman had no one to release his rage on, so instead he snatched a Chaos Emerald from the counter and started smashing it over and over on the steel surface. The priest had blown to pieces, the pianist had been destroyed in the crash, and the valet had driven a car into a ditch and ceased to function from the water.

"I'll just have to RUIN their honeymoon personally! If you want something done right, you have to do it YOURSELF!" He swung his massive bulk into a long tube. The glass hissed closed like a vampire's coffin and Eggman (sucking in his fat gut) laid back patiently as the tube powered to life and exited the lair with a powerful thrust forward.


	3. Chapter Three: The Perfect Honeymoon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ya… it took me a while to finish this because I was going through this huge writer's block faze for a week or so and whenever I sat down to write, I just wasn't in the mood. I'm back now though and I hope you like the rest of this story!

**REMEMBER**: Shadow, Amy, Eggman, Rouge etc-none of it belongs to me but to SEGA!

**CHAPTER TWO**: The Perfect Honeymoon

**-ZOEGIRL: Upside Down-**

"Oh, Shadow! This is so ultra-romantic! Why didn't you tell me this place was this cool? This is just the best place ever to have a honeymoon! You're so romantic Shadow, I love you!"

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate it." Shadow gasped from Amy's death grip hug. "And I love you to, but I was hoping we could go to the beach tomorrow morning and to a five-star restaurant this evening."

"Anything you want, honey!"

He scratched one of his ears, watching her glide around the fancy hotel suite in la-la land. First, she inspected the wide-screen (flat as well) digital TV, sitting against the wall across the bed, then she jumped all over the bed, tested the hot tub, room service, clap-lights, and candy cupboard. Once that was over, he pulled out a real tuxedo, but Amy started rambling on about how this certain object was really rare and that must have cost 2,000 or more and the table this and the chandelier that.

"It's getting late, Amy, please come put your gown on." The tuxedo he was now adjusting was nothing like that horrible costume he had choked through the previous day. This suit was pure cotton, warm and loose, with a bowtie and satin sash around his waste. He tied the shiny shoes on his feet and flexed his gloved hands.

"If you insist, Shadow, darling!" His wife slammed the bathroom door and Shadow sighed. Shadow slung a coat around his shoulders and buttoned it slowly. Amy came out a few minutes later in a pale pink formal gown that gripped her hips tightly. The material was scrunched around her right hip and the dress itself curled around her feet. She pulled a pair of white gloves over her arms and fastened a necklace around her neck.

"Do I look ok?"

"Angelic," Her husband cuddled her as she applied her makeup.

"Don't move or you might mess me up." He shifted purposefully and a long line of black eyeliner streaked across her cheek. "Ha, ha. Very funny, cutie."

"Anything for you, my dear."

"Don't get smart with me, Shadow. I remember how you looked at me the first time we met on Prison Island."

"I know. I relish that memory. I still can't believe you mistook me for Sonic. Our fur are totally different colors."

"Don't remind me." Her cheeks reddened and caused her to ripen like a tomato.

"My wife is so adorable when she's embarrassed."

"How would you like some foundation?" Amy dabbed a cotton ball, heavily full of pink liquid, on his cheek and smiled. "Or some lipstick?" She started the tube towards his mouth but Shadow jumped back and grumbled something inaudible. The rest of the time, he left her alone to her girlish ways, watching random sitcoms and soaps on TV.

He was plotting, for when he wasn't plotting, he was plotting to plot and when he was commencing a plot, he was impatiently waiting or this one to end so he could start a new plot. Yes, plots were the only way to go in life and Eggman Ivo Robotnik loved, drowned in the pleasures of evil plots and schemes! Plotting was a hobby, a skill, an addiction that Eggman didn't need any cure for it because there was and never would be a cure for his problem.

He didn't care.

At the present, Eggman was bribing the bell boy not to assist Shadow and Amy, paying the hotel to kick them out, and stealing their suntan lotion so they would scorch the next day at the beach. He had also drained their bank account.

When their happy voices came into earshot, Eggman jumped head-first into the laundry shoot with the lotion and extra spending money.

Amy came laughing into the room with Shadow, in maroon swim shorts, trailing behind. He was openly in an engaging mood. Today they were going to go to the beach and have the time of their lives surfing! There were to spend the day as happy newly weds enjoying each other's company, sharing kisses and laughs and just enjoying the sun.

Shadow grabbed their beach bag, smirking in that famous way of his when his brow lowers, and ran after his wife.

"To the beach, driver." They slid into the limo and Shadow closed the door. Other happy couples and tourists skimmed by their window and even a robot that favored Omega's appearance heavily. The robot was selling chilidogs.

"Did you see that?" Amy pointed to a building as they drove by, "We'll have to check it out later!"

_Great, Twinkle Park exists even out here. I thought it was just a Metropolis curse._

"I'll race ya to the water, Shadow!" An enthusiastic Amy shoved the black hedgehog aside and bolted for the beach. She laughed until Shadow appeared in front of her and her smile turned to a frown. "No fair! You cheated! Using Chaos Control to win a race isn't fair! Cheaters finish last."

"But I thought I just finished first."

"Only because you cheated."

"So cheaters do finish first then."

"No they don't! You only won because I was almost to the water and so you used Chaos Control to warp there before me! In reality, I would have won. So there."

"But you didn't." He smirked devilishly at her anger and suspense then turned towards the foaming surf. "This reminds me of home."

"Ya… it does." Amy thought of her apartment in Metropolis, happily situated by a miniature beach. It was where Shadow had first poured out his heart to her and she would never forget the place as long as she lived.

"I bet I can surf better than you!" A sassy voice broke her small trip down memory lane and it was Shadow holding up a surf board in ankle-deep water."

"No, you can't!" And DON'T cheat with this, got it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How out of character of you, Shadow! I don't love this you as much as the other one."

"Which other one?"

The couple ran out into the water and laid out chest-wise on their boards, paddling into deeper, darker territory. A huge wave was hurtling their way so, Shadow first, the two stood on their boards and rode the swelling lump easily.

"Fifty bucks on whoever falls first!"

"You know you'll just be using that money on me anyways since I'm so perfect!"

"Ha! We'll see!" An evil spark burned on Shadow's eye. The wind picked up, a monstrous wave rose above the specks but he was unfazed. Amy looked a little wary but his competitive side blinded him to her fear. It rose and smashed them hard. Shadow's body was ripped from his board but his cable caught and he easily swam to the surface.

"Was that a great wave or what? I know no one won that bet!" No one replied and Shadow glanced around. Amy's board was floating a little distance away but no Amy was in sight. "Amy?" He paddled over to the board and gripped the empty cable. It hadn't been torn but it was unbuckled. "Amy!" _Don't let her be dead… please…_

Tossing the Chaos Emerald he always kept, Shadow absorbed it's power to scan the area but no trace of Amy did he find-and he couldn't just warp to her destination if he didn't know where that was! "Amy, where are you!" She wasn't at the bottom of the ocean floor dead because the scan came up negative within a five mile radius in every direction.

He had to find her. Eggman must be behind this. The fat egg hulk had tried to ruin their wedding and Shadow's insight, having previously worked with the schemer, told him that he had kidnapped Amy for personal vengeance. How could Eggman be so immature and jealous?

With a mission and a sense of murderous determination, Shadow shook himself off once out of the water, picked up the beach bag (without suntan lotion) and transported back to the hotel for his plan.

"You're such a fool Eggman and it's my pleasure to tell you so. Shadow will come for me and he'll kick your mutated butt!"

"Aren't you just a daisy?" Eggman scratched his bald head egotistically, "Shadow will never find my genius base, built by a genius and hidden in a genius location! It's hopeless and all because you didn't invite me to your wedding. Why didn't you, Miss Shadow? Hmm?"

"Gah, you're such a nerd!"

"I always was," said he, stroking the tips of his starched mustache, "But I find it something to esteem to! With my nerdiness, I have become the smartest man in the world and the little people, who are cool, are without brains of any kind!"

Amy folded her arms. The room was cold and the only thing she could see outside the thick glass walls were water, fish, and seaweed. "What are you going to do to me, anyways, Eggman? It was one wedding-and by hedgehogs you resent. You can't think that's enough for any major revenge."

"Of course not! I just plan to ruin your honeymoon is all!"

She gasped, "I know you were evil and this proves it! How could you even think to do such a thing so horrible and bad? Let me out of this place right now! Let me go, let me go!"

"Persistent little brat…"

"How do you think keeping me here will ruin my honeymoon anyways? When I get out, Shadow and I will pick up where we left off!"

"Not if your bank accounts are mysteriously depleted! You will have no money for this lavish lifestyle, no money for food, clothes, not to mention makeup and personal hygiene products for your pretty little self!'

"You-you!" But nothing came out. Amy twisted the metal seaweed wrapped around her arms desperately. The stuff was cold, slimy, and it stung her arms every time she shifted it. Finally, she gave up and fell to the glass floor on her knees. Eggman's newest lair was impressive, she mentally credited him, but still, she could never be amazed by anything Eggman managed to create. It was all for personal glory and gain.

_Where are you, Shadow?_

There it was! Chaos Energy never failed to find other Chaos Energy. Shadow's eyes were closed. He was standing on the top of a high hill, holding his white Chaos Emerald in a trance. The emerald and he were one and it had been scanning in every direction for other Chaos Energy. The nearest emerald was at the Mystic Ruins, it had found, and so Shadow figured that's where Eggman's base must be. It had to be the right one-he must find Amy!

"Chaos Control!" He whispered venomously and in a flash of white rings, disappeared only to reappear in a strange, glassy base, pumping water through long, fat tubes to extract pure oxygen from it. "What in the…" A band of robots passed and Shadow pressed his body against a wall.

He scanned the area for Amy and picked up her life sign very close by. "She's in the next room." Shadow broke the seal to the door and it slid open for entrance. Inside, he found what appeared to be a private quarters area. There was a smooth, curved counter on the right side of the room, a few large chairs on the left, a table, and a huge window.

Something wasn't right though. Silence was the only sound he heard and as he stepped forward, the door behind him closed and locked automatically. "Who's in here?" He boldly challenged the empty room.

"Shadow!" A female's voice spoke up by the window and instantly Amy hopped up from behind one of the chairs.

"Amy!" She ran to him and flung herself into his arms.

"Eggman kidnapped me when we were surfing and locked me in this room! I heard someone enter but I thought it was Eggman so I hid until I heard your voice. I missed your voice, Shadow. It's so soothing. I knew you'd come for me! I love you, Shadow! I love you!"

Anger was the dominating emotion for Shadow. His love was scared to death because of Eggman and the doctor's selfish desires. He would pay!

"So glad of you to join us, Shadow." The lights dimmed and a silhouette figure moved forward to the counter. "Hand over your Chaos Emerald and I'll let you live."

"I cannot die. You won't have it."

"I always admired your head-strong will, Shadow, but this time it doesn't favor you!" Eggman stepped completely out into view. "Did you think I would let you come in here and save the damsel in distress so easily? That wouldn't fit my character! You must know that, after all these years of perfect plans, how I always put up a challenge for Sonic!"

"What do you really want, Eggman? It's my Chaos Emerald, isn't it?"

"As always. I need all seven for my next plan to conquer the world!" He sipped lemonade in smooth mockery, but spoke up again. "Though I admit… I can't let your honey moon last."

"He's taken all our money, given our hotel suite away, and stole even our own sun block, Shadow!"

"What! You would have left us to slowly roast under the open sun! That's so evil it's unrealistic! I can't believe you'd do such a thing!"

"Thank you! I flatter myself." The sun lotion bottle rolled across the counter and Eggman's arm extended robotically, clutching the small bottle protectively in his ugly hand. "Now, enough play! GIVE me the Chaos Emerald and I'll allow you to go free!"

"Never!" Shadow grabbed Amy to his side still holding the sparkling gem but a sinister thought came to him. "I'm the one with the emerald, doctor. What are you going to do to stop me?"

Eggman's mustache drooped slowly. The three glared at each other, Shadow smirking, Amy uncertainly, and Eggman heavily worried. "Shadow-Shadow don't you run off like a coward! Face this like a man!"

"Chaos Control!"

"I can't believe this!" Eggman screamed like a girl as the tube of sun lotion came alive and started coiling around him like a snake circling its prey. "Shadow, come back here and get this away from me!" The lotion snake completely circled its target and struck by engulfing him in sun lotion. "ARRRRRRRRG!"

"We won't be hearing anymore from Eggman for a while now." Different colored gems glittered in Shadow's arms. The sun was slowly sinking into the ocean's rim, shoving lovely, faded shades of mixed purple, pink, and orange against the streaks of leftover clouds in the sky. Only a few people were left on the beach so it was mostly peaceful.

"Shadow!" Amy's eyes widened as she picked up the pink Chaos Emerald.

"Yes, I rescued the other three Chaos Emeralds from Eggman's underwater lair. I also got our money back. The present I left him will destroy his base and so he'll have to start all over. We should warn Sonic and the Freedom Fighters-after our honeymoon. "

"Good idea." She put it back into Shadow's arms and started giggling. "Shadow… Your shorts are ripped."


End file.
